All Because of that ONE incident
by shebe567
Summary: Sakura had a small incident and walked into the wrong bathroom. Now shes confused with her fellings for Sasuke,and to make matters worse she has another incident but with someone else. now she has to chose between the two.dun dunn dunnn what will happen.


All Because of That One Incident

**.......................................................................**

**Sup peoples so like this is my first story ever it was inspired by my best friend cause the incident actually happened to her but that's the only thing. I made up the rest...so...ya.. she said i should right a story about it so I thought of fan fiction so here you go enjoy. please review ill accept anything and everything so maybe the next story I right will be better.**

**Disclaimer: me no own any thing accept plot**

**...............................................................................................**

It all started the three days after the first day of high school. I've been depressed lately but I don't know why. My friends tried anything and everything to try to get me back to my old self again but nothing ever worked and i hate myself for it . its all cause of him ever since **he** moved away i was never able to smile again...but why, why am i filling like this I don't understand it totally sucks.

"come on Sakura cheer up will ya i really hate seeing ya like this" Naruto said sadly

if only i can. trust me you don't know how hard I've been trying "I'm fine Naruto don't worry I'm going to be ok so don't worry to much Kay" i said giving the best smile I could manage but you know Naruto he saw right through my little act.

"no your not fine.....ya know what next weekend I'm taking you to the club with me and Hinata BELIVE IT THEN YOULL BE HAPPY!IM BRILLEANT YA YA YA BELIVE IT!

"umm Kay.....hey are you staying for after school tutoring today"

"aww Sakura way to kill the mood......ya i have no choice grandma said if i get another F she wont give me ramen for a week." he said pouting and looking at the floor.

"what cha staying for"

"math..... that **is** my worst subject Sakura"

"right well I'm staying for world geography i mist a test so now i have to make it up-sighs-"

-bell rings-(authors note: they were at lunch)

"Kay well see you later"

"ok later"

-sighs- _well at least that was over ,i really didn't fill like talking today._ she thought

................................................................................................................................

"ah your back eh.... well you mist three days of school. so your going to have to stay after school today to make up all your work then tomorrow you'll start school so... here get ready" Tsunade said handing the boy a piece of paper with supplies written on it

"hn....fine"

"ok well leave Sasuke I have to get back to work"

"later" he said turning around smirking as he saw Hiyate walking in with two stalks of paper work and hearing Tsunade sigh.

................................................................................................................................

"omg forehead I'm so coming to the club next weekend with you ,I cant believe you were planning to go with out Naruto... me...your best friend I mean come on Sakura gees'" Ino said giving a long dramatic sigh

"it wasn't my idea Naruto wanted me to go to **"try" **and make me fill better" i said trying to walk away when Tenten decided to join in the Conversation

"so was up peoples"

"Dude she was planning on going to the club with out us.. "T" can you believe her"

-gasp- "NO WAY are you for real i cant believe you. I'm so coming oh and I'm bring Neji-kun so there."

"Oh and I'm bringing Shika-kun"

"And Naruto got Hinata were all set"

"No not yet forehead needs to find someone so maybe she could get laid.....that'll make her happy"

"Ah your so right, were are so finding someone to get laid with her"

"Ya who knows she might score a really hot guy over there"

ya by this time i started ignoring them they started getting on my nerves with the whole get laid crap, ya right like that will ever happen -sighs- i looked at my watch it was almost time for the finally bell to ring and since i have to stay after school every body else would leave accepted for me and Naruto, nobody else has to go to after school.... well none of are friends anyway..... so at least ill be alone so i can think...... i better tell them something.

"Ahem.. guys the bell..."

-bell rings-

"Kay well bye forehead come to my house tomorrow. We have to go shopping" (authors note : its a Friday)

"Kay later"

"Bye Sakura"

"Bye 'T'."

well that's over thank kame...I better go to the library now so i can get the test over with and go home and sleep I'm so worn out-sigh- man I've been sighing a lot lately oh....well.....

................................................................................................................................

after the second bell rang Sakura started to walk to the library. Once in the library she found her teacher and ask for the test. She found a nice quiet table way in the back were no one else was at... so she could be alone to concentrate.

she was half way done when "i got to pee" popped in her head and then she quickly got up out of her seat and started to walk slowly to the bath room. That way no one thought she had a bad bladder Problems.(and: which by the way she doesn't)

she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice were she was going... ya she made it to the restrooms but... she wasn't paying attention to which one she was walking in......(and: dun.. dun...duuuun.. 0o0...)

when she walked into the restroom she snapped out of her thoughts to the sound of running water she look up to notice it was not really water she heard but it was someone standing up um.....peeing........OMFG!....she thought... cause right there in front of her looking you know were peeing was none other than Sasuke Uchiha himself.

her mouth hung open she couldn't move her face was turning bright red, and all she could do was stare she even caught a glimpse of his dick.....oh right then and there she couldn't hold back the sound that escaped her lips she tried to hold it back but it just came out "eep" was all that was heard it was like a little whisper/scream but that was all it took for Sasuke to stop what he was doing then looked up. he froze at the sight before him.

...............................................................................................................................................

_"what the hell why is Sakura here...and in the boys bath room...of all the...."_ he thought as he looked down to see what she was staring at when he realized he quickly turned around with a slight blush on his face which was rare for Uchiha but hay who wouldn't have blushed in that situation.

Sakura just keep on staring her face redder than before _"thank karma I'm not Hinata right now" _she thought as she pictured Hinata fainting. She laughed Mentally but was suddenly snapped back to reality when a certain boy started walking towards her "oh wholly crap" she thought.

Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder and said "Sakura i think its best to hide your hair in your hood with your head down and walk out as if nothing has ever happened" he smirked as he heard her go "eep" again for the like what sixth time that day

Sakura had put her hand on the handle of the restroom door but someone else opened it some random guy was standing there she did not know who this person was he took one look in an "ahhh" was all that was heard when he just quickly turned around and took of running.

"_wow that wa...." _she was cutoff by someone tapping on her shoulder

"um....sakura if you don't mind can you get out i really ........ HAVE TO PEE REALLY BAD" he said as she just nodded and walk out the door running into the girls restroom door falling straight on her ass.

...............................................................................................................................................

wow what the hell is with me to first i walk into the boys restroom that Sasuke happened to be in plus he had his thing out pissing in those fucking wall things the boys go pee in damn it what else is going to go wrong.....

Sakura thought for Awhile when the boys bathroom opened to show Sasuke standing there staring a Sakura

"are you ok " she looked up and nodded her head he handed her his hand and she grabbed it as he helped her up "so how did you wind up on the floor" he asked

"oh well i ran into the girls door and fell right on my ass if you can see"

"hn looks like you can talk now that you have recovered"

"shut up...I- I have to go now i got to finish my test in the library" she said turning to go walk away

"hn well i have to go there to so ill walk with you"

"...whatever"

once she got into the library and was at her table she couldn't help but to crack up laughing . the teacher and Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy but she couldn't help it, but after awhile Sasuke wound up smirking.

the rest of the day went smoothly when the bell rang she walked to the bus with Sasuke until she saw Naruto then he just left .she was still giggling when Naruto walked up to her with wide eyes

"WOW! Sakura i never seen you this happy for awhile what the hell happened"

she just smiled brighter and said "oh nothing happen I just read a really funny book"

"Mhmm oh well come on Sakura we have to go on the bus"

"Kay right behind ya."

...............................................................................................................................................

**sooo how ya like it so far this is awesome. um if you don't like or if you do **

**please let me know so maybe my next chapter i right will be great. oh and if you have any tips please don't be afraid to but them it would be nice to let me know.**

**kay kay till next time my loves.**


End file.
